forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saurogh
| alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Saurogh was an outcast orc. Personality Saurogh was deemed a coward by his fellows and exiled. He was quite thorough in his preparations before entering a fight, but also reckless. He was willing to take on multiple foes alone as well as increase the danger to himself through meaningless actions like overturning his own shield onto the nearest foe. Abilities Saurogh was in every way an average orc. This statement included his mental capacities. Possessions As mentioned above, Saurogh was very thorough in his preparations. Apart from crafting a shield for himself, he chose an alcove to hide in, which also allowed him to peep on people passing by, built a mundane system of six crossbow that shot all at once on pulling a string, and preparing two escape plans. The aforementioned shield, made from crossbraced planks and supported by backstrut legs, was very big. It was 5 feet (1.5 meters) high and 7 feet wide (2.1 meters). This shield was intended to be pushed against his enemies, which might not only hurt them, but also delay or even prevent them from attacking altogether unless they managed to free themselves. Throwing this shield against Saurogh was impossible, owing to the aforementioned legs. However, due to his recklessness, Saurogh was willing to overturn this shield on the first enemy who came at him. His main weapon was a broadsword. He also owned a dagger. He was also armored in studded leather, high hard boots, and a helm. Other possessions he owned were unremarkable and consisted of a roasting skewer, a tinderbox, and 3 cp. Activities Saurogh was a bandit who made the alcove of the Temple of Gulkulath into his assault spot. He was also a cannibal. He needed money to pay debts and he viewed his banditry as a means to prove that he was not a coward as his fellows deemed him. The mechanism with the six crossbows worked by pulling a string; they then shot at once. Saurogh used this mechanism first and then determined whether to fight or flee. The criteria he applied to determine his course of action were the number of his enemies and whether they were already weakened through injuries. When he fled, be it because he chose to or he was forced to, he had two options. He either fled into the temple's smaller chamber, which had a giant pile of sand where he hid for a subsequent attack or he fled through the exit, as it had the peculiar habit of shutting down for two minutes after the first person passed through and nobody else passing through. Relationships He was in monetary debt and was willing to stoop to banditry to pay it back. History At some prior or in 1371 DR, Saurogh was cast out for being a coward and was in monetary debt. He then started banditry in Undermountain; to be more precise, in the temple of Gulkulath. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Orcs Category:Bandits